Instant we met (fiolee)
by XxBeastMasterxX
Summary: Fiolee. Thanks to those of you who like my story and also I will always ship Fiolee and no one can change that what fionna has with marshall is special. On another note if you thought since i am fiolee i am also finnceline, no i am fubblegum shipper! so yeah. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The meeting (crap title yeah)

**Disclaimer! I do not own adventure time or its characters, I'm just writing the story man!**

Fionna POV

I woke up and walked down through the floor door in our tree house into the living room I smelled pancakes. And strawberries? "Cake what are you making it smells… different." I walked into the kitchen and stubbed my toe on a nail "ow, cake where's the hammer?" no answer. "CAKE! Where are you?" a dark figure came out of the kitchen it had red eyes and red shoes, hmm. "Where's cake?"

It laughed I fell back on the nail and started bleeding; the figures eyes perked and became mischievous in a way. "HEY, what the glob, ow."

I woke up for real this time to the smell of cakes regular bacon pancakes, thank glob!

Cakes POV

"Fi, come on breakfast is ready!" I said singin and dancing to my new song I made up.

_I'm dancing and making my baby pancakes _

_Do do da la la nana_

_Stirr'n swinging my kitty hips all around_

_La la la la_

"Cake load it up!" Fi said holding a plate to my face; I piled three pancakes on the plate and drenched them in syrup.

I grabbed myself a stack and put some butty on it (that is what I call butter) and sat down with Fi at the table.

"Cake." Fi started.

"Yea Hun what is it?"

"I am going to take a shower."

"Oh, ok baby, hurry though I have a feeling we are gonna have to save your man again!" I started to giggle knowing what she gonna say next

3.

2.

1.

"He is NOT my man, Rrg" right on cue.

"Come on I know you have a crush on PG!"

She did not reply but I heard her slam the door.

Fionna POV

I was so sick of Cake saying that stuff, yeah I do have a crush on PG but she does not have to say it aloud all the time!

Thinking of it now I don't know why I like PG he is boring and I always have to save him from ice queen. However, on the bright side, he so nice and he can bake super mathematical food, and he is hot.

I washed my hair with the 2 in 1 thing that PG created for me; I was not so sure it was safe but it made my hair soft and it smelled like strawberries.

I got out of the shower, dried myself off, and looked around for my clothes.

My bras were all dirty so I had to go with the black frilly one with the lace.

I grabbed the only shirt left in my closet that Cake bought for me to try and get me to change my 'childish attitude' it was black and see through so she bought me a red tank to go under it.

I grew out of my regular blue skirt a few years ago and had three jeans to choose from now.

I had some faded jeans, regular denim, and black leather jeans. Obviously, I chose the leather since I was wearing black and red today.

I jumped down the floor door, found cake and some super-hot random person staring at me, Rrg and of course, when I jumped down my shirt slipped a little, fell off my shoulder, and down in the front exposing my bra a bit.

I pulled my shirt back into place. "Um, hi. Cake who is this?"

"I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King!" the stranger exclaimed.

"Mmmhmm, and what is your business here Mr. Vampire?" Cake shouted, but shrunk down and ran under the floorboards.

"Well this is my house!" he said hissing, and then he looked at me and flew over staring down my shirt.

"Hey you perv!" I yelled then smacked him.

"Hahaha!" he laughed floating around my head in circles.

I pulled him down so he was eye level with me. "I don't care if this was your house you ditched it and now it's mine so if you are going to try anything you are going to have to deal with me!" I spat the words.

"Mr. Marshall Lee the Vampire King!" I gave a fake bow

"Wow, ok chill," he said backing away with his hands up.

"I am gonna ask you again butt- head what do you want?"

"You know what; I just came back to my house ok. Geeze man your crazy."

"Crazy? My baby is not crazy!" Cake came back out still tiny though.

He hissed at her and she ran back under the board.

"So you seem a little cool, wanna go, get away from this scared little kitty cat?"

"Hey Cake is my sister dude, but prove that you can be good cuz you're a vampire so."

"Well I don't drink blood, I drink the color" he said while grabbing my curtains and sucking out the color.

"OK you are pretty cool," _and cute Hehehe "_maybe."

"What are you thinking Fi?" Cake said growing back to her original size with her hands on her hips.

"Your name is Fi huh?" Marshall Lee said

"No, actually my name is Fionna." I said looking at the floor and blushing

"That is a beautiful name." he said lifting my chin up and stared into my blue eyes with his deep black ones.

_Ok maybe Gumball isn't that hot, not after seeing Marshall. _

Marshalls eyes are deep black but up close I could see red specks along with tiny purple ones around where his pupils should be. And his clothes were tight a red and black checkered shirt with skinny jeans they fit him perfect.

"Thanks dude. Hehehe." I laughed nervously.

"Fionna!" Cake interrupted our 'moment' "You just met him I don't care how cute you think he is, you don't know him. He is probably tricking you!"

Marshall POV

Glob this cat is annoying. Fionna really is a pretty name, but she is even more beautiful than her name, usually when I look at pretty girl they are judged by their body, and a one night stand would follow. But this chick was for real she had muscles and barely broke a sweat trying to pull me down to her level. I could see she had swords everywhere and had a dagger in her belt loop.

And her eyes, damn, they are so beautiful. The majority of it was a sky blue but I could see the deeper blue specks along with some gray. I was lost for a while.

"Oh I would not trick someone like her, I mean look!" I explained to the cat motioning my hands to her swords.

"I guess not, when do you think you're going to go 'hangout' because I would be glad to chaperone!" she said hangout sarcastically.

"Whoa, cake we are just gonna hang it is NOT a date!" she yelled at her talking cat

I found it funny how she talked like a black lady, I miss people but the stupid war had to happen making things like that prissy freak Gum butt and his candy people, they weren't even people anymore they are just mutations.

"You are right hunny, save dating for Prince Gumball he is so polite, and that cutie Mochro mmm I would finally get to talk to him more." I had missed most of the conversation but this part I heard and it made me angry.

"I am going to go now, any of you have an umbrella mine is ripped." I said with anger in my voice

"I do, but why are you leaving so soon?" Fionna asked me

"Uh I just want to go now I will come by some other time you owe me anyway. So the umbrella."

"Right I will go get it." She said while running into her bedroom

She came back with the umbrella and then opened it walking out the door with it in her hand.

"Come on." she said

"Ok?" I followed her out the door

"Where is your house!" she seemed angry, how fun it would be to make her even more so.

I picked her up and flew with her she started to scream but then stopped and opened her eyes.

"Wow. This is so cool dude! Being a vampire must be awesome!" _not really_

"Yeah it has its perks but I wish I wasn't a vampire sometimes." We were already at my cave water dripped from the ceiling and I could see my house.

"Really, but you are a KING and you can fly and never die and change forms and stuff!" she said obviously she hadn't gone to school but oh well.

"But I have to rule a hell hole someday, and I like flying, but then I get to see everyone die while I stay alive, and I always scare everyone away." I said while on the verge of tears, why was I telling her my feelings this is so weird.

I walked into my house while still holding her and set her down on my couch.

"Wanna watch a movie from before the war?"

"yeah dude that would be super mathematical!"

I put in a random movie that I found it was weird and I knew it would scare her so I put it in the title was '_The House of 1000 Corpses' _

It came to the part where fishboy showed up and she jumped on my lap and buried her face in my chest.


	2. explain

**Disclaimer! I do not own adventure time or its characters, I'm just writing the story man!**

Fionna POV

I loved to hang out with Marshall but the fishboy thing was scary sure I slay monsters for a living but that was a human from before the war it was creepy ok. Jumping into Marshall's lap it was unprofessional and weird I barely know this dude.

"Hey Marshall I'm sorry about that I don't understand why fishboy scared me so much…"

"Oh my little adventuress got scared for once."

"Rrg, don't call me little I know I'm little and everything but you know I can kick some serious butt!"

"Come on Fionna don't be afraid to say a little curse word, say it, ass."

"No man that isn't a cool word Cake would kill me if she found out!"

"Come on."

"_ass._" I whispered hoping no one else could hear me and tell Cake or PG.

"Nice, high five!" I slapped his hand

"Hey do you want to go on an adventure tomorrow?" I asked him desperately hoping the answer was along the lines of yes.

"Sure, but we have to go at sunset I don't feel like carrying this umbrella around all the time." He pointed to an old black umbrella decorated with skulls and bats sitting in a corner in a tall vase.

"Ok. See ya tomorrow dude!"

"I will take you home ok it is faster anyway."

"Ok. Sure." I said stupidly blushing small giggles escaping my mouth.

_**Admin: Sorry guys I know it is really short but I have school and homework and study blah blah blah and I don't have too much time to write I might have a longer chapter on Wednesday if I can then after that the weekends so I am trying and I hope you like it!**_

_**Remember:**_

_**Wednesday**_

_**Friday**_

_**Saturday**_

_**And Sunday**_

_**Those are my day I hope to be able to update on regularly!**_

_**I am sooo thankful to those of you that actually like my story so far! **____** 3 **___

_**Sincerely,**_

_**KJR **_


	3. Chapter 3 Add on

**Hey Guys I hate to do this and ruin it for you by putting this instead of a story but if you read this I have some suggestions for you if you are waiting on me I recommend you read stories from these people:**

**Flowers Can Have Thorns**

**Ashe Jayfeather**

**Jinxing The World**

**KelseyT**

**These people are amazing writers and I love reading their work, sadly it makes my work seem like crap but idc I am writing because I wait for these peeps stories cuz they are awesome but I get bored waiting if it wasn't for this site and these people I wouldn't be writing! Thanks guys you are awesome!**

_**KJR **_


	4. Chapter 4 Crush

Fionna POV

Marshall flew me home now we were in an awkward silence in front of the door Cake wasn't home she was spending the night with MoChro so I used that as an excuse to speak and ruin the silence

"Cake isn't home yet do you mind staying until she gets back?" I watched his eyes for any sign of disapproval or hopefully enjoyment.

"Yeah totally, I just got to get home before sunrise so if Cake doesn't show up than I need to leave you while you're sleeping."

_Yes! *imaginary fist pump*_

I felt tired so I told Marshall I was going to sleep but I asked and pleaded him to come into my room with me I didn't feel safe without cake so I wanted Marshall to be in there with me, I also wanted him to be the last face I saw.

"Marshall, come here."

"Uhh what?"

"Come over here I have to tell you something." I have no idea what I am saying right now I do that sometime to Cake too I will almost be asleep and then I will tell her something like oh yeah Cake I burned your apron by accident to day and hid it where those pixies are so it would look like the pixies did it.

Marshall POV

"What is it?" She is acting strange man I am getting a little uncomfortable.

"Come closer." Oh, glob what is going on?

"Fi, what is up with you your being weird." She really is.

"Good, come here I have to tell you something it's a secret but don't tell Marshall, ok." What?

"I am Marshall-"man she totally cut me off!

"Shhh, he might hear us he is a vampire, vampires hear things man." Umm what the hey hey is going on?

"What is it." I can't help it I am curious about what she is hiding from me. She has her mouth at my ear and she is whispering if I was normal, I wouldn't be able to hear it but I used my super awesome hearing skills.

"_I have a crush in Marshall Lee, he is really hot too. Hehehe." _O MY GLOB! She laughed herself to sleep.

"I need time to process." I said to myself flying out of the window.

I got to my cave and busted through my door and up into my room, my jaw still dropped in disbelief.

_Fionna the human has a crush on me, Marshall Lee the Scary Badass Vampire King of the Nightosphere._

_She thinks I am hot why? _

_Cuz you are,_

_oh yeah fist bump._

_What the glob my mind is weird._

_Hey man I am not weird_

_Yes you are man your toats bonk_

_What the flip is wrong with me?!_

(Admin: whoa weird Marshall mind flip out lol.)

Fionna POV

Cake still wasn't home I was starting to wonder if she would come back the sun was blinding so I decided to take one of my skin blankets down to the living room with me.

My entire night was spent dreaming of no other than Marshall Lee and PG, why? I have no idea, my feelings fail to ever show themselves to me and Cake always tells me to take a hint when I can't figure out my own feelings, so now I am taking a hint.

-The whole process of taking a hint is bonk.

_-Come on take a hint fionna, think!_

_*Well your dream was about Marshall and PG sooo…._

_-No way dude are you kidding me?_

_*No way man I could never do that to you!_

_-Oh, so I have a crush on both of them?_

_*Yep you are one crazy doodle bro._

_-I know rrrg what the flip I am even talking to myself in MY mind_

_*No Fi it's our mind!_

_-AHHHHHHHHHH, help me_

_*No one can help you man you are just crazy and can't be helped_

_-Shut up you!_

_-Are you there?_

_*Nope._

_-Ok good! Wait a second._

_-Get outta here!_

_*No._

_-Yeah man._

_-Ok stop._

_-No more thinking for me today._

_* Why not?_

_-I am not going to think this is my last thought._

_(Admin- Fionna is so cray cray man, a total wackadoodle.)_

OK some quiet now good. After that craziness I spent my time, about until sundown programming BMO like a tv so I don't have to only play video games and movies. Programming was easy it only took an hour but creating the shows, that was the hard part. The only one I finished was Vampire Journals so I started watching the first episode, after I watched it I was hoping BMO would download the second one faster but it takes a few hours .

I started on my way to Dark Forest that was close to Marshall Lees cave.

Marshall POV

I got out of my bed and decided to sit down and watch Heat signature for the third time.

I didn't even watch it all I could think about was if I liked Fionna back.

_Ok mind lets have another argument._

_Ok im up for it man_

_Alright so do you think I like Fi?_

_Yeah dude I have to make up things for you all the time when you get to crazy man you just met her and you know she has a crush on you which made you like her more and I would know._

_I guess so but-_

_No you like her man like a ton, I even remember something about you thinking, hmm, oh she is sexy look at those *whistle whistle* yeah man. Although I don't know what you meant by those I am gonna have to travel over to your memories Hehehe._

_Oh man shut up I know ok._

Glob I really do like Fi but should I tell her?

I guess I should just go to the Dark forest think things out.

There's the forest but I don't want to think anymore so I am just gonna manipulate the fog some.

I made the first object a circle and then slowly made it into a girl

Fionna, rrg swipe go away

"Go away!"

Fionna POV

"Marshall what do you mean go away?"

"Fionna?"

"Yeah man who were you talking to?"

"oh just this bat." I knew he was lying.

"Whatever man, can you come help me find Cake she hasn't come back yet and she didn't leave a note."

"Sure but Fi, I gotta tell you something."

"Umm ok." Glob what is he gonna say, did I say something before I went to sleep? Oh snap.

"Fi, I kinda like, have a, glob."

"What?" ok this is unexpected I have a good idea of what e is gonna say next.

"I have a crush on you fi and I know we like just met and everything but…"

"Marshall, I-"

"I know Fi you told me last night." oh man I knew it!

"So are we gonna get Cake or what."

"oh yeah come on ill fly us." He shifted into his bat form and I took hold of his claw and he pulled me up onto his back.

For a vampire he was really clean even in his bat form the fu on his bat back was soo soft and I kinda fell asleep on him.

Marshall POV

"Fi , hey Fi." Oh I guess she is sleeping.

There is Lord MoChros' house I guess I will check their first but where do I put Fionna?

I set Fionna under a tree and I shifted back to my normal form,

"Hey MoChro is cake here?" he tapped in Morse code

Translation "Oh yeah man she is over there on the couch she was gonna tell Fionna that she is moving in but she was too tired so I was gonna take the note over and realized she can't read Morse."

"Oh yeah dude its fine I will tell her."

I took Fionna back to the tree house and put her to bed. I started up BMO.

"Hey BMO what is this?"

"Oh this is a Television show that Fionna made up it is full of drama."

"Yeah I can see that, this is good for not knowing what a TV show is."

"Yeah she is love sick and junk so she wrote this up and programmed me to make it, it's just about this girl trying to choose between two boys and getting in trouble and then she goes on little adventures with them mostly with the strong vampire guy, Damien."

Wow, man, this is so cool but strange I wonder what else she made…

"Hey Beems what else did Fionna create, like anything even video games or movies."

"Oh man she made all of the stuff on me except for the movies because she wanted me to make them here I will show you."

He turned on a game called 'MoChros Tail' hehe this should be fun.

**Hey guys I am sorry I didn't update yesterday I had a writers block so yeah **I** made this one a little longer today so that it wouldn't be super short. So I hope you liked it and I hope you weren't too creeped out by the mental convos.**


End file.
